


Eight Tangerines

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hyungki rise, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, kiwon rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: One shot based off the FanCafe post where a fan asked Kihyun to eat more tangerines because of how skinny he’s getting, and Hyungwon answered back saying he’d personally feed Kihyun eight tangerines.





	Eight Tangerines

Hyungwon waits expectantly at the kitchen island, drumming his fingers against the marble top. He scrolls absentmindedly through the fan cafe, his eyes paying more attention to the passing minutes in the top right-hand corner than the posts themselves.

Finally, he hears the front door open, and he bolts up to see if it’s the one man he’s been waiting for all night.

“Kihyun-ah!” Hyungwon greets, wrapping his lanky arms around the man in question before he can even remove his shoes. Kihyun chuckles confusedly, awkwardly patting his dongsaeng’s back.

“I’m glad to see you, too, Wonnie…” he replies, though he isn’t quite sure what’s merited such a greeting. Hyungwon pulls back, an adorable pout gracing his lips as he grabs for the older’s hand and tugs him further into the apartment.

“Have you seen the fancafe at all today?” he asks. He can almost hear the confused raise of the other’s brow at the question, and he can’t help but smile. It isn’t often he has a leg-up on Kihyun (aside from his height, anyway), and this being one of the few things makes it all the sweeter. “A fan was saying that she’s worried about your health because of how skinny you’re getting, and she wants you to eat more tangerines from now on.”

Kihyun barks out a high-pitched laugh, shaking his head at their fan. His heart nearly bursts with fondness. The care Monbebes have for them is so genuine, it almost feels like they’re one big family… It’s heartwarming every time he thinks about it. They come to the kitchen, and Kihyun can’t help but laugh once more at he sees.

Tangerines—eight, to be exact—set in a neat little pile on the counter. Kihyun glances between his dongsaeng and the fruits bemusedly, at a loss. He’s just had a very long day of lessons at the company, after all, so his mind isn’t exactly all that focused right now…

“I promised her I’d make you eat eight tangerines,” Hyungwon explains. “That way she wouldn’t worry.” Kihyun coos, pulling teasingly at Hyungwon’s cheek. He can’t help but smile even more at how full it’s become lately… He just absolutely loves seeing his dongsaeng with full cheeks.

“That was very nice of you,” Kihyun compliments, moving past the counter towards the fridge to grab some leftover gimbap. “Have you eaten dinner yet? We can order some takeout, if you want.” Hyungwon pouts, feelings as if the older hadn’t even listened to him.

“Well, you’re eating eight tangerines,” Hyungwon says bluntly, “so I’ll just have some leftovers once you’re done.” Kihyun pauses, glancing back at the younger. At seeing the complete lack of joking manner from him, the man turns back around, a skeptical light in his eyes.

“Wonnie, you can’t be serious,” Kihyun tells him. “I can’t even finish one tangerine on my own, much less eight! I’d probably throw them all up right after finishing.”

“Hyung, it’s for our fans…” Hyungwon defends, pulling out the honorific for good measure. Kihyun pushes out a tired breath, knowing there’s no way he can fight Hyungwon’s intentions off right now. Besides, Hyungwon calling him ‘hyung’ has always been something he couldn’t say no to…

So, with a defeated heart, Kihyun rolls his eyes and steps to the counter, pulling over another stool for himself. Hyungwon claps happily and plops down beside him in his own stool, already reaching out to begin cutting up the fruits. He holds out half of one, a determined light in his eyes as Kihyun only glances at it with a look of doubt. However, he takes it and pops it into his mouth, causing his cheeks to poof out in a most adorable way.

Hyungwon can’t keep the smile from forming at seeing his hamster hyung like this. He’s the cutest like this, when he’s stuffing his face and making his cheeks protrude in such a way.

As soon as he sees Kihyun swallow the mouthful of fruit, he practically shoves the other half of the first tangerine into his mouth, not even giving the older a chance to protest.

 

Kihyun manages to eat all eight with minimal gagging, being coaxed through it all with light encouraging words from his dongsaeng. His cheeks hurt from being so full, and the acidity from the fruit causes his mouth to sting. He smacks his lips upon swallowing the last bite, making a sour face.

Hyungwon merely chuckles at his reaction, patting his head and telling him he’s done such a good job for the fans. He then gets up with that effortless grace he sometimes displays and glides over to the fridge to retrieve some leftover shrimp from the night before as he’d said he would.

Kihyun merely glares at him as he moves, already concocting ways to get back at him. Maybe making a curry with the younger in the dorm… and then forcing him to eat it…

The main vocalist chuckles darkly, already envisioning the younger’s reaction to such a revenge.


End file.
